


Torn

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Choices, Love Triangle, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is torn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

Noah or Reid? Reid or Noah?

Luke couldn't fall asleep, his mind was running in circles, his body tossing and turning in bed.

He was on his left, thinking of Noah with his rough dark hair, his frantic kisses with his strong, flat tongue.  
He was lying on his right, thinking of Reid, of grabbing silky auburn curls. Reid's kisses were more languid, his tongue somehow sharper, more angular against Luke's.

Luke's memories drifted back to Noah, to kissing his earlobe, lapping at his collarbone.  
Another turn of his body back to his left side and Luke's thoughts turned along with it, to Reid's long neck, perfect for nipping, sucking, biting.

He kicked his blanket off the bed.  
He needed to cool down… cool down with ice cream... ice cream eaten off Noah's big, broad chest.  
Reid would never allow that…would never play with food… Reid was the kind of man who would just take an ice cube between his teeth and mercilessly torment Luke's cock and balls with it.

Reid or Noah? Noah or Reid? Reid or Noah… Noah, Reid, Noah, Reid, Reid, Noah…

… Noah and Reid… wrestling in Ethan's mini-pool... covered in Grandma Emma's chocolate pudding… perhaps Reid would play with food after all, if someone would push him into it… taking revenge by smearing the dark goo all over Noah's chest, down his abs, licking it off… sucking Noah's big, hard nipples into his mouth, using those cute little teeth of his to bite and tug until Noah was out of his mind, blindly grabbing and tugging on Reid's curls, driving him insane in turn too.

Sweat was breaking out all over Luke's skin as his mind took that unexpected turn.  
He would love to watch Reid and Noah like that, love to feel them, hard and wanting and needing next to him. One pressed up to his front, one to his back…one to his left, one to his right...

Luke wanted to kiss them both, just seconds apart, or better yet at the same time, three tongues mingling. He also wanted to watch them kiss each other while they leaned over his body.

Luke shivered as he tried to imagine how it would feel to have four hands on his body, wrap his own hands around two cocks, have two mouths on him, kissing , nipping, licking, sucking…  
He clutched his sheets as his imagination supplied new ideas faster and faster…

Him on all fours, getting fucked by Noah while sucking Reid off… him bury himself in Reid's ass, with Noah watching them, jerking himself off.. him in turn watching Reid and Noah fuck... feeling Reid's cock deep inside him while he slammed himself hard into Noah…

Luke crashed into his mattress, panting hard, searching for a spot that wasn't drenched in sweat and semen

It dawned on Luke that there was no choice between Reid and Noah. He didn't want to choose. He wanted them both, together!

Luke fell asleep knowing that he was truly fucked


End file.
